We Could Fly Away
by ChuckSaysGrrr
Summary: Austin left Neverland in his past and locked Peter Pan deep inside him a long time ago, putting up the facade of mariano high's number one bad boy. Ally is a shy foster kid who has bounced from family to family since age 10. When forced together in P.E. Austin discovers the desperate letters to Peter Pan hidden in her songbook and he begins to wonder if they could fly away. OOC
1. Prolouge

**Prologue, 1901**

Austin felt trapped, unwanted and alone sitting on the beach staring at the stars just starting to appear over the horizon repeating his wish whenever a new one appeared. Not only had his parents abandoned him but now Wendy was to leave too. His only friend was being torn away, leaving him with a ripped up heart and the crapshoot luck that he couldn't seem to shake no matter where he went. The wind picked up and blew his bangs in to his face but all Austin did was lower his head and bite back his sobs. A moment later Austin sensed a presence beside him.

There was Wendy with her white nightgown blowing around her ankles, She looked like a angel especially compared to Austin with his dirty face and sooty ragged clothes. Austin grabbed his hat from beside him and put it on in some attempt to "clean up" his demeanor.

"How'd you get out? I thought that your parents were on to us?" Wendy had told Austin that it was getting harder and harder to escape her household for their "little outings" and that she was afraid her parents suspected something.

Wendy sat next to Austin on the sand and stared out at the sea for a while before speaking.

"I gave Michael a nickel to keep quiet and got John to slip Nana some ... sleep aid ... after mother and father left for their "all-important" party" She sighed and looked at Austin, "I have no idea how I will Survive without you in Boston, I don't know where father got the notion that I need "finishing" as if I'm a project of some sort!"

Wendy had gotten louder with each word before breaking down in dry sobs and Austin looked around worriedly before putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her in closer. She leaned in to him and he rested his chin on the top of her head while she struggled to keep in her tears.

"I don't know what I'll do without you either," Austin's throat swelled up as he continued talking in a thick voice, "I wish we could just stay frozen like this, ten forever, only the two of us."

Austin couldn't have spoken at a better (or worse depending on how you look at it) moment because just then a neverfairy had stopped to rest on the leaves of a bush not far behind where they sat. Now you should know that neverfairies are very peculiar when it comes to wishes, they can only grant a wish if spoken by the child that birthed them with their laugh but any wish that they actually receive must be granted. Tinkerbell received a wish coming from the direction of the children, but not the one you'd expect. When Austin spoke of staying ten forever Wendy made a wish that would seal their fate, _I wish we could fly away somewhere that we'd never need to grow up_**.**

With that a shower of pixie dust surrounded the children and they began to float. Wendy's eyes where closed but Austin watched as they rose at least six feet in the air and began to panic. Tinkerbell, upon realizing the situation, raced over to the pair and attempted to gain Austin's attention. Before she could however Wendy opened her eyes in reaction to Austin's panic and went in to a similar state of fear and disbelief.

Wendy was the first of the two to notice Tink, and she slumped in shock against Austin who finally noticed Tink when he felt Wendy's sudden lack of movement. The children stared bewitched at the small creature in front of them.

" This can't be possible," stated Austin in disbelief " There's no such thi…" when he began to speak those dreaded words Tinkerbell had rushed to him and pinched his lips shut.

Both children's eyes got wider as, still holding Austin's lips shut, she explained that she had granted the wish they made to leave and stay 10 forever. Tink released Austin's lips and launched in to a wild and detailed description of Neverland, a place where they would never have to grow up or follow any rules. It took over an hour for Austin and Wendy to notice that as Tinkerbell had been talking they had subconsciously began the journey to Neverland.


	2. Bad Boys & Broken LIves

**One, Bad Boys & Broken Lives**

The first thing Ally Dawson saw when she walked in to school on Monday morning was Austin Moon. Austin was standing on the steps leaning against the wall, with Dallas, Cassidy, and Trish looming about him and Dez just a bit away from the others. Ally ducked her head and attempted to pass by without them seeing her but Austin, apparently, had other plans.

"Hey Dorkson," he called a crooked smirk on his face "Push anyone out of a tree lately?"

Ally bit back tears as the rest joined in on his torture. Ever since Austin had come to Florida seven years ago he had made it his personal mission to ruin her life. He picked on every aspect of her being, at first it had been petty things like the fact that she wore ponytails and glasses in the sixth grade but it didn't bother her much because her mom was always waiting at home with a book and a kiss to cheer her up, but now her mom was gone and Austin's torture just kept getting worse and worse.

Ally had tried not to let it get under her skin at first but about a week after her mom died he made a blow beneath the belt. First it was just whispers, little stuff that Ally could never catch but soon she caught on. Austin had been spreading rumors as well as paranoia that Ally was responsible for her mother's death. At first Ally brushed it of but Austin had been thorough, adults were looking at Ally differently and she lost all of her babysitting jobs. Ally shrank in to herself becoming virtually mute by the time that she reached the 7th grade.

Ally hiked up her backpack, clutched her book closer and began walking fast as she passed them. Ally had her head down and as she passed Dez she bumped in to him and looked up, she looked at him her eyes pleading and Dez almost broke down, Ally could see it in his eyes, but then he stiffened and took a step closer to the others.

"What do you want, Dorkson?" Dez barked and Ally looked down and continued walking fast to her first class.

It was the middle of 5th period and Ally was sitting in the back of the music room, alternating between listening to the teacher and writing lyrics in her book, when the door swung open and none other than Austin Moon strolled through the door. Austin glided past the teacher's desk, dropping a folded up piece of paper on it as he passed, he took a moment to scan the room before he smirked and swaggered up the aisle to one of the open seats behind Ally. The teacher cleared his thought at the front of the room.

"You are aware that this is an _A.P._ music class Mr. Moon?" Mr. Banit asked from the front of the room with a disbelieving tone that ally couldn't help but agree with.

" Yes Banit, I am aware that this is A.P. music. why else would I be here?" Austin replied as if speaking to a kindergartener. Mr. Banit stared for a moment before he turned back to the whiteboard and continued his lesson. Austin smirked knowing he had won and then kicked his feet up on an empty music stand.

While Ally went back to half listening, Austin just stared at the back of her head watching as she became absorbed in her book once again. Austin thought about before and how Ally was just the kind of person he would of been fast friends with, and a bit of sincerity crept in to his smile before he shook his head reminding himself that that Austin was long gone. Austin had to make sure he didn't let another girl get under his shin the way _she _had so he picked up a old tardy slip from beneath his chair and methodically began to rip it into pieces.

Ally had heard the ripping of paper behind her and just focused harder on her book attempting to make Austin vanish from her mind, but he had decided to crank it up a notch and flick the little pieces of paper at her attempting to get them stuck in her hair. It took a lot of effort but Ally continued to focus on her book, turning page after page searching for the worn envelope that she kept inside. When she reached it Ally let her fingers trail over the name, now almost worn away, but she resisted the urge to take it out and add to it, knowing full well that it would just end up in Austin's hands.

Ally knew on some level that all that the letter was, was desperate wishes and that a lot of them were impossible but she had started it with her mom on the day she died and it made Ally feel a lot stronger just by having it there. Ally continued to flip pages until she came across the song she wanted to work on, and began attempting to fill in the chorus.

Austin stopped flicking paper for a moment when he saw Ally looking at the letter trying to figure out why it seemed familiar to him, but before he could Ally had moved on to another page. Austin flicked another bit of paper at her and smiled just a little when she flinched, he went to flick another but when he reached in to his hand for one it was empty.

Ally continued working, chewing on a strand of hair as she did, waiting for Austin to continue. After almost five minutes she began to believe he had given up, her relief however was short-lived because just a few moments later something about the same size but a lot harder hit her in the back of the head. Ally turned around to look at Austin but when she did she got pelted with another. The small object fell in to her bra and when she fished it out she saw that it was a tic-tac. Ally flicked it at his feet and turned around again, trying to ignore the small mints bouncing of the back of her head.

When the bell for the end of class finally rang Ally grabbed her stuff and practically ran out of the music classroom. She had spent the _entire_ period putting up with Austin, he flicked tic-tac's at her until he ran out and then, after he came back from sharpening his pencil he dumped a small handful of shavings down her shirt. Yhea, it was kind of childish the things he was doing but they were annoying but they got under her skin because after all the talk and other downright evil things he had orchestrated he still had the audacity to torture Ally in stupid little petty ways as well.

Once Ally had refuge in the girls locker room she sat on the bench and let a tear drop, however when, moments later, she heard Cassidy and Trish outside the door she wiped it away and began to enter her combination into her locker. The two mean girls breezed in to the room with a cloud of perfume and everyone else followed them in, a sure sign that the bell was about to ring. Tilly Thompson, Kiki Brandon and Mackenzie Foster where in a really hyperactive, and _majorly_ giggly, conversation about some boy-band and Lela Davies had her nose so deep in a book that she walked in to a wall. Ally watched as Trish made a big show of pointing Lela out to Cassidy and then the two burst out laughing, Tilly, Kiki, and Mackenzie stopped talking and shifted uncomfortably as they watched the two taunt Lela.

"What did you just learn to walk yesterday?" jeered Cassidy who grabbed Lela's book from her glancing scornfully at the cover before smirking and showing it to Trish.

"Oh my god, she's reading a romance novel! an honest to god romance novel." Scoffed Trish taking the book from Cassidy and leafing through the pages. Lela made a desperate grab for the book but Trish tossed it to Cassidy who waved it in front of Lela's face.

"What's wrong Lela? It's not like it's _dirty_ or anything. Right?" Lela's eyes got a bit wider and Trish laughed cruelly. Cassidy opened the book and cleared her through to begin reading but Coach Marano stuck her head in the door and told everyone to come out of the locker room so that class could start.

"You got lucky this time, Davies" said Trish taking the book from Cassidy and shoving it in to her chest before flouncing out of the room with Cassidy on her heels. Everyone stood there for a moment before filling out of the locker room and in to the gym.

Austin leaned against the wall next to the gym teachers office, regretting showing his smarts. _Why? God I should have just stuck to barely passing! _Austin though angrily as he watched the girls file out of the locker room. He saw Cassidy and Trish walk out and smiled a bit when the two waved, and after a short pause the rest of the girls spilled out looking a bit abashed. Austin began to turn away before a horribly familiar mess of brown hair caught his eye and he groaned just a little bit.

Austin had been hoping to minimize his interactions with Ally now that he had a class with her, but no, the universe had decided to strain his facade even further. Austin honestly hated how horrible he had to be to the poor girl but Ally was just too much like Wendy for Austin to chance even a friendly-stranger sort of relationship, knowing he would fall just like the last time.

Austin snapped out of his thoughts when he realized that the gym teacher had told everyone to pair up. At first he didn't panic, momentarily forgetting that this was not his regular gym class and he didn't have Dallas to pair up with, and leaned against the wall waiting for the teacher to announce whatever activity they were doing that day, but then he remembered. Austin didn't change his posture, not wanting to seem panicked but began scanning the class for a possible partner.

Ally was standing on the fringe of the group, attempting to be the group of one in their class of nineteen when she noticed Austin leaning against the wall. Ally went rigid and gulped knowing what was going to happen next. Coach Marano began talking but Ally didn't hear any of it, she was too busy trying to will herself to become invisible. After everyone had dispersed to get equipment Coach approached Ally.

"You've got yourself a partner now Dawson." she barked gesturing to Austin. Ally began to shake her head but Coach Marano just stuck a badminton racquet in her hand and pointed to Kiki and Mackenzie, who were standing by a net lost in another squealing conversation.

Ally stood and stared for a moment before she felt someone shove her shoulder. She looked back, suddenly wishing she hadn't, to see Austin glaring at her as usual. Ally slowly began to walk over to the net when she heard Austin grumbling under his breath, almost arguing with himself, she looked back but Austin just sneered at her and walked faster so that she was behind him.

Austin was... confused. Every time he saw her he had to remind himself that he was no who he was before. She could unlock the other him just by a look and it worried him, because he knew that just on little slip up and everyone would know that he was a total fake.

When Ally finally got to the court Austin took his place to serve and watched as she timidly took the upper position on the court. As he looked on he realized he was in a perfect position to clear all of this mess out of his head, so he held the birdie in front of his racquet and swung back.

Ally was just about to turn around to see why Austin hadn't served yet when she got hit in the head, hard, with the birdie. She dropped her racquet and her hands flew to her head, tears escaping as she turned to look at Austin who was just standing there spinning his racquet absentmindedly in his hand. Slowly Ally made her way to Coach Marano attempting to stop the room from spinning.

"I got hit in the head with a birdie." stated Ally very quietly knowing it was useless to try and rat out Austin, he would just weasel out of it. Coach just sighed and told Ally to go to the nurse so that she could check for a concussion and Ally happily complied, glad to escape Austin for the rest of the class period.

Austin watched as Ally walked back into the gym and handed a note to Coach, Ally then walked over to the girls locker room and disappeared inside. Austin stared at the door for a moment before the bell rang and everyone made their way to the locker rooms. Austin changed quickly and opened the door that lead straight into the hall, almost instantly crashing into someone walking by.

Ally looked up in horror at the person she had run into, and then began to hurriedly pick up her things, not wanting to deal with any more torture from Austin Moon. She felt someone by her side then picking up her belongings and handing them to her. Curious to see who was actually _helping_ her All looked up, and almost dropped her books again.

Austin saw the look on Ally's face and realized that he had slipped up, Badly. He watched as Ally just shook her head and then pretty much took off running down the hall. As Ally fled he noticed that envelope from music laying at his feet.

He bent down and picked it up, flipping it over so that he could finally read the name written on the front. Austin nearly dropped it then and there shocked at the name of the recipient, and realizing that it had finally reached its destination.

Becuase on the front of the letter, in child-like handwriting, was the name _Peter Pan._


End file.
